Dear Diary
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: After a plane crash, Olivia sees Fitz everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

_My therapist says you aren't real. You only exist in my imagination. I'm starting to think I'm crazy. Why can't_ anyone_ else see you? I want you to be real Fitz._

"Hey, what are you writing?"

"You want to read my diary?"

Huck nodded yes. Olivia laughed. He was so awkward. Lately, they were starting to have more things in common. He was the nerd, and she was crazy. The official diagnosis was schizophrenia, and it was manageable with medication. Her world turned upside down a few months ago. Her husband and puppy were killed in a plane crash. The day of the accident she began seeing Fitz everywhere. He comforted her with his soothing voice. He always had the perfect words. At first, her gladiators assumed she was joking to hide her pain. She was officially diagnosed one week ago. The psychiatrist assured her Fitz would go away when she took her medication.

"Are you still seeing the guy?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Do you need a friend Olivia. I can get you coffee or tea?"

"No."

Olivia looked up from her desk and there he was beside Huck.

"I can be your friend."

He was talking. Olivia had to ignore him while Huck was in her office. "You can get me something from a restaurant Huck."

"Okay. I'll get you some Gettysburger."

"I can't talk to you when I'm not alone."

"You're not crazy Olivia."

"You're not real."

"Can you feel that."

A soft wind blew, and she could hear waves. The floor transformed into a sandy beach.

"It's a disillusion. Nothing is real."

Olivia covered her ears and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was back in her office.

"I'm still here."

Fitz was standing next to her desk with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

At home, Olivia didn't have to hide her tears. It was hard coming home to an empty house. No barking. Not even a complaint from her husband. There he was again, standing by the window she snifled and tried to smile.

"Hi "

"Hi."

"Why are you staring out the window?"

"Sightseeing. Every person has a story. It's what makes life so interesting."

"Are you my guardian angel, Fitz?"

"No."

"Are you human?"

"Yes, at least I am in my mind."

"What's your story?"

"I don't know."

"Who are you? What do you do for a living? Where do you sleep? What's your story Fitz? I have to know. It's the only way you can convince me you're real."

"I was on a plane. I closed my eyes. There was a loud noise, and then I was here with you. That's all I know Olivia."

"You were on a plane? Fitz, I don't think you're alive."

"I have to be. How else could I be standing here talking to you?"

"What was your destination?"

"Washington DC. It was a return flight. The guy sitting next to me was complaining about his wife and a dog the whole flight. He called the dog Merlin."

"That's my puppy."

"That's your dog's name?"

"I need to take my pills. This is too real."

"Can you help me get home, Olivia?"

"Fitz, if you were on the plane, you can't go home."

"I'm alive. I'm not a figment of your imagination."

"Your plane crashed. It's the only logical explanation. Flight 779. You were on the plane with my husband. There were no survivors."

"It crashed...where?"

"In the Atlantic ocean."

Fitz turned pale and gasped for breath. Water pooled around him. Where was it coming from?

"Fitz!"

He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you reading?"

"The news. I haven't read anything about the accident."

"What are you trying to find?"

"There were no survivors?"

"No."

"Can you get me a list of the passengers?"

"Olivia, I think you should stop looking. This can't be good for your recovery."

"Huck, I need you to find the information."

"Why? Are you still seeing him?"

"Yes."

"He's in your imagination."

"My pills aren't working. He seems so real."

"I'll search for the list. Do you think he was on the plane?"

"Yes, his name is Fitz. I don't have a last name."

"If he was on the plane, why would he reach out to you?"

"I don't know."

"Is he stuck between worlds?"

"I don't know. I know he wants my help getting home."

"Don't go with him."

"What?"

"If he asks you to go with him. Don't go. You can't kill yourself."

"I'm not suicidal Huck."

"He wants you to be with him. You can't let your mind win. He isn't real Olivia."

"Huck."

"I'll start looking today. Drink your tea."

Huck left her office. Olivia hadn't seen Fitz since he disappeared. How was this possible? Was Fitz afraid to leave? He couldn't stay in both worlds.

Olivia googled his name and the first listing was for Georgetown faculty. She clicked and it was him. Fitzgerald Grant. That was his full name. He was a law professor.

"Are you okay Liv?"

"I'm fine Abby. Can you get me a sandwich and fries from across the street?"

"Okay, do you need anything else?"

"No."

"We haven't really talked since the accident. I'm here if you need me."

"Okay Abby. I want extra fries with my sandwich."


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't have to introduce yourself. I know who you are."

"I'm hoping you can give me some information about Fitz Grant."

"He was a great man. He could have been president."

"He's not here anymore?"

"No, haven't you heard the news? He died in a plane crash."

"Was he identified?"

"No, most of the passengers are still in the ocean."

"He could be alive."

"That's not possible Olivia."

"Cyrus, I think he's out there somewhere."

"You lost your husband on that flight. Fitz is gone. Why are you asking about a man you've never met?"

"I need to know more about him."

"The beach."

Fitz appeared near a window in the office. Olivia had to stay professional. He opened his hand and white sand fell on the hardwood floor.

"Did the search party check any beaches?"

"No, the crash was far away from land." Cyrus said.

"Find me."

"I'm trying."

"You're what?"

"Sorry, I thought out loud."

"You need to let this go. Fitz is somewhere in the Atlantic ocean."

"I should go."

Her phone rang the second she left his office.

"You found Fitz. I know he was on the flight."

"He was never found Liv."

"I know that Huck."

"There's a fishing boat that goes out every day. The boat hasn't been out since the crash. I called around and spoke with some locals on a nearby island. The boat owner takes breaks when he's sick. There has to be a reason he hasn't made his daily trip in months. I know it's a longshot, but maybe the captain knows something important. We need to find him."

"How do we do that?"

"I've already booked our flight. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Huck."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia stepped off the plane and inhaled the sea breeze. They were in the middle of nowhere. A rickety shack was the only building close to the landing strip. Olivia hadn't since Fitz. He wasn't speaking to her. To an outsider, his disappearance would be a good thing. It would mean the medication was working. Yet, Olivia needed to hear his voice. His appearances were less frequent, and she knew he was slipping away. An old man came from the shack. Dingy blue overalls and a straw hat. He smiled showing a mouth full of yellow teeth.

"I hear you're looking for me."

"Do you own a boat?"

"Yeah, I ain't been fishing in a few months. I damn near drowned pulling some half dead man out the ocean after that plane crash."

"Is he here?"

"Naw, I threw him in my truck and let the hospital keep him until he gets outta that coma."

"Where is the hospital?"

"Keep following this road, and you'll see it."

"Fitz is here and alive?"

"So that's his name? I figured someone would come looking for him."

"Thank you."

"We need a car." Huck said.

"Is there a rental car place around here?" Olivia asked.

"You city folks sure are funny. Hop in my truck. I'll take you to Fitz."

Huck helped Olivia into the passenger seat. He was probably the only person that believed her crazy theory. He knew she wasn't taking her medication.

"I bet you got some fancy job in the big city."

"I own a crisis management firm in DC."

"Yep, sounds fancy. Is Fitz your husband?"

"No, he's a friend."

"You came a long way for a friend."

"He's a very good friend."

"He's lucky to have you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want me to wait out here?"

Olivia leaned against the wall in the hospital corridor. "What if it isn't him?"

"You have to find out. If he's not Fitz, we get back on the plane, and you refill your medication."

"I don't want to live in my imagination. He has to be alive. If not, am I going to keep seeing him?"

"Go see for yourself. I'll be right here."

Olivia slowly entered his hospital room. Her legs were like cement as she made her way to his side. Her eyes watered and she blinked. It was him. In a deep sleep. Olivia lowered her head until her forehead was an inch above his.

"Hi."

His eyes shifted beneath his lids. Olivia traced his face with her manicured fingers. This was Fitz.

"I found you." She whispered.

Olivia took off her heels and curled beside him. She was supposed to feel bad doing all this for a man she barely knew. Jake was gone and so were their marital fights. She missed her puppy.

"There you are." Olivia cried, her tears wetting his cheeks.

"Hi." The voice was raspy and nothing like the voice she was used to hearing every day. She looked up and into blue grey eyes.

"You found me."

"You need water."

"No.

"To drink."

"I don't want to be anywhere near water. How are you here?"

"I followed your trail of breadcrumbs."

"Now what?"

"We go home. You can recover in DC."

"Can we go on a date?"

Olivia laughed, "Let's focus on you getting better."

"I want to marry you."

"One day at a time Fitz."

"You're not crazy."

"You are very real Fitz."

Olivia looked out the window at the sandy beach. It didn't have to make sense. She was with the man who took over her imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

_Fitz is back at work, and I want to spend every day with him. We both have busy schedules. Yet, we always find time for one minute. We even have our own soundtrack. When we are together, a song always plays for one minute. No matter where we are, that song is always playing. It could be in an elevator or a crowded restaurant. We all have have a story, and this is mine. I finally have my happily ever after with Fitz._

**THE END**


End file.
